Entertainment
by Kalivax
Summary: KxD. Dio is bored and wants to play with his favorite toy, who also just happens to be his 'minder'. There is still one such game that the two have really yet to play...Drabble...ish. Nothing explcit at least in this version...PG just cause...


So, Shonen-ai and all that jazz…its Klaus/Dio. Cutest couple (in my humble opinion) of Last Exile. I just :bites lip as she refrains from typing in asterisks….darn nazis: love them:sparkle: Alas, found little fics about them so trying to help the pairing spread :waves a banner: Converting the masses and what not---so we can get more shonen-ai!

Disclaimer: None, nope nada-that's the amount of money I currently have. If I worked in Gonzo, the company that _does own_ Last Exile-I could get Gothic Lolita stuff a lot cheaper then having to try and import it here at the sell-your-organs-price it usually requires….plus Arashi would make a cameo appearance, and Alex Row would have an 'Emo fight' with Cloud from Final Fantasy VII ….

_**Entertainment**_

Dio smiled, teeth glimmering like bullets. Klaus winced and dreaded what was going to be said next. The boy before him flipped his braided strand with the same air that certain women toss out their leg from their dresses—their was something alluring and grotesque about it, all at the same time.

"Immelman, I'm bored…"Dio watched with those half-lidded eyes as the other began to subconsciously back away, he walked closer noticing with glee that the wall would soon cut off any exits his 'minder' would attempt to use ( he knew that Klaus would never even consider to push him away).

Klaus's eyes widened when he hit the wall, turning his head a little to confirm, when he finally faced Dio again-he saw it, something was glimmering in those half-lidded orbs. A predatory smirk was playing on the others' thin lips—which for some odd reason Klaus found himself focusing on. He blushed when he realized this and tried to focus on something else.

"Immelman, you didn't answer me—I said I'm bored, and as my caretaker, you should do something to amuse me." As soon as he finished that statement, Dio slammed both his hands on either side of Klaus, pushing closer till their noses were brushing. He tilted his head as he continued to observe once more what the other would do.

Klaus once again surprised him—instead of panicking and trying to push him away like he thought he would do, the other kept his face defiant.

"That's not my name."

Dio knew even though he wasn't specifically showing it, Klaus was trying to change the subject in the hopes of at least making him move. His smirk grew wider.

"Sou kaa….demo, Immelman," he made sure to let his breath pause and hit the other, Klaus froze then his face grew an appealing pink tint, Dio decided that he liked that look on his 'Immelman'. He moved to Klaus's right ear, feeling the other continue to tense and his breathing hitch. He lowered his voice huskily as he added:

"You're my Immelman—I lost the race remember? You'll always be Immelman until I win against you."

Klaus closed his eyes and bit on his lip. Why was he having all these reactions!

It was just Dio being Dio-some stupid new game to him probably…and yet, when he opened his eyes he saw those sky blue orbs still reflecting him-watching him, judging him---wanting him.

His own eyes widened considerably and he couldn't help but ponder the next course of action to take. Dio decided for him.

Klaus at first didn't realize what was really happening until he felt those petal soft lips on his own. His first reaction was to push away then he felt something in the back of him mind shutting down. A small electric spark of pleasure was going up his spine. As he closed his eyes, he felt the taller's hands landing on his waist and pulling him closer. He gasped and as soon as his mouth was open he felt something being slipped into his mouth.

The small electric spark was now turning into spark**_s_** increasingly over this short period of time. He heard Dio sigh then he squeaked as well as he was pulled even closer.

"Hey Klaus, have you-whoa!"

Klaus pushed Dio away in time to see Ethan just gaping at them. It was also then that he realized that he had desperately needed air, when he heard his own panting. Dio was giving Ethan a stare much akin to one a child gives its mother as soon as it's caught with its hand in the cookie jar.

"Go away," he commanded with a regal pout, "Immelman is with me. Go bug him later."

Klaus shook his head to clear his thoughts, not looking Ethan in the eye as he addressed him: "Yes, what is it?"

"Err…right, don't, uh, worry about it. I'll just make the Mullin handle it." He bowed and was about to walk off to leave the two alone when he called over his shoulder, "by the way, next time do that type of stuff in your rooms-its rough on those of us who have no one to make out with."

Klaus opened his mouth to explain; yet the other was gone before he could. Instead he found Dio giving him that another amused look.

"Immelman, I think we've found a new way to entertain ourselves after all…"

Klaus noted with weary cautiousness that the other boy had grabbed his hand. He looked down at the action then back up just in time to see the other lick his lips.

They didn't end up following Ethan's advice after all…

Owari

o0oOo0o

Hi ya'll :bows: Sorry about delays with my other fics and all….just got a laptop and have been moving everything back and forth (then again, I should stop my excuses here cause after all-'She who is good at excuses is little good at anything else'!). So, I've only seen the first three DVDs of this show and I fell in love with Dio-sama and his little bishie servant. I just loved how flirtatious he was with Klaus! (actually to anyone in general but it was very pretty with Klaus and it drew me in so…erm…there…). I was actually majorly depressed at the lack of ficcage to those two (I love the dynamic Sadistic Tensai and naïve yet good meaning Newbie---Its almost like TeniPuri, 'Cept Klaus isn't snarkey and I doubt Dio collects Cactuses). Review if you want, Rant if you want…not that big a deal to me—just try and spread more of the couple!


End file.
